


Moody (A Skwistok oneshot)

by Twiggysaurus_Rex



Series: Skwistok family [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Hormones, M/M, Male Slash, Mood Swings, Moody skwisgaar, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggysaurus_Rex/pseuds/Twiggysaurus_Rex
Summary: Toki attempts to deal with a hormonal Skwisgaar





	Moody (A Skwistok oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> ((Warning: This is part of an au series that involves trans male pregnancy. If that is a sensitive or uncomfortable topic for you, please do not read.))
> 
> Also this is my first time posting on Ao3 so I apologize for any formatting errors!! Comments are VERY welcomed. (Nice comments, that is..)

It should go without saying that Toki isn't the brightest guy in the world. None of them are. It takes him a while to take a hint or catch onto something, and that is especially true when it comes to noticing changes in people.

But with Skwisgaar, it became clear as day that something was genuinely off with him. And it was too obvious for Toki to just turn a blind eye to.

Granted, ever since the Swede had become pregnant, he'd been acting off. Toki had enough knowledge to expect the marathon vomiting in the wee hours of the morning and the subtle but still very noticeable physical changes in Skwisgaar's body. He knew these things were to be expected and therefore knew how to handle them. After all, despite everything, he was capable of possessing a very caring and compassionate side... It was often only reserved for Skwisgaar and any small furry friends that happened to come into his life.

What he wasn't prepared for however, were the HORMONES. 

The morning started off as they all typically did these days: Skwisgaar would wake up first and make a b-line for the bathroom and usually the god awful noises of him emptying his stomach contents would be what would wake Toki up.

The Norwegian shuffled over to the bathroom where his lover/band mate was kneeling over the toilet looking like absolute death with his hair plastered to his face and his eyes sunken. He gently placed his hand on Skwisgaar's back, giving it a gentle pat which was usually welcomed. This time, however, the Swede turned around and weakly swatted his hand away.

"Leaves me alones." He muttered.

"Was just tryings to helps." Toki huffed a bit, crossing his arms. "You usually likes it." 

"Ja. You know what else I likes? Havings a littles privacies now GETS OUT OF HERE." 

A bit taken aback, Toki just stood up and walked away. He wasn't about to try and fight with a pregnant person, especially not a pregnant Skwisgaar.

~~~  
Toki was back in his room, scribbling away in one of his coloring books when he finally saw Skwisgaar again. He was looking less deathly this time. In fact, he apparently had his usual sassy attitude back as he was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at Toki.

"Ams you just goings to ignores me all day?" He spat.

Toki raised an eyebrow, setting his book down. "You said you wanteds to be lefts alones. Remembers?" 

"So you just ignores me then? Leaves me to fends for myselfs?" The man grew more hysterical, and Toki was admittedly frightened because he had never heard this particular tone of voice before.

"I ams just tryings to respects yous privacies? Likes you wanteds!" 

"Why don'ts you wants to be nears me rights now? It ams because I'm fats?!" 

"What? No! I don'ts cares if yous fats!" 

"So you admits it!" 

Toki just sighed and rubbed at his temples. Whatever evil wizard put some kind of spell on Skwisgaar to make him such a mess, needed to go pick on someone else. Please.

"Skwisgaar you gets angries at me when I tries to helps you! I thinks you don'ts needs me rights now."

It was that moment when Toki Wartooth witnessed quite possibly the most unsettling thing he had ever seen.

Skwisgaar broke into tears.

It started off with just a very powerful pout, and then quickly dissolved into Skwisgaar collapsing face-first into the doorway, full on sobbing. He had seen the Swede cry before, but this came out of nowhere and at such an alarming rate that he couldn't quite take it in.

"Don'ts.... don'ts do thats." Toki weakly pleaded.

The blonde just shook his head, weeping helplessly and quite frankly making a complete fool of himself. 

Toki took a deep breath and finally stood up, confidently (but still with a bit of caution), walking over to Skwisgaar and giving the taller man a tight hug. 

"Why ams you actings so weirds?" He softly asked.

"Can'ts helps it." Skwisgaar sniffled.

The two Scandinavians held each other for a bit as Toki just let Skwisgaar cry into his shoulder for as long as he needed to. Once he had gotten it all out, he gave Toki a quick peck on the lips and wandered off, still Moping some but otherwise behaving like nothing ever happened.

~~~  
Later on, Toki was in the kitchen with Pickles when he decided to mention the incident... Mostly because Pickles had a tendency to carry a lot of wisdom. 

"Dood, you ain't never heard of pregnancy hormones before?" The redhead asked as he poured some whiskey into his coffee.

"Have I what?" Toki answered in bewilderment.

"Yeah man, it's like a thing. When people get pregnant they act all crazy because their hormones are out of whack. So they cry and yell a lot. But don't worry, Toki... I read in a book somewhere that they go away after a while."

The Norwegian let out a defeated whine. "So I gots to deals with him cryings AND throwings up all the times?" 

"Welcome to fatherhood, dood. Just think, in a few months, you'll be dealing with the same thing but from a little baby." Pickles gave him a little smirk and patted him on the back. 

Sighing, Toki nodded and went into the other room where Skwisgaar was. This time, he was sitting on the couch and hugging a couch cushion close to his slightly rounded abdomen. On the TV was some sickeningly sappy commercial about wedding rings or something of that nature. Skwisgaar let out a soft whimper as he gave the cushion a squeeze. 

"Looks how happys those two dildos ams." 

The blondes eyes started to water and his arms were shaking as he bit his lip. Toki immediately caught this and went into panic mode.

"PICKLE HELPS! HE AMS DOINGS IT AGAINS!"


End file.
